Ever Since We Met
by ilettheflamesbegin
Summary: The story of Panic! At The Disco from a false perspective. In short; Pretty. Odd.
1. Chapter 1

**[Ryan]**

I rushed out of the house, not even bothering with breakfast. It was my first day at a new school, two months into the school year; great. And I was going to be late; even better. My alarm had decided that this morning was a good time to stop working. I woke up 20 minutes ago. I only had time to shove on a grey v-neck t-shirt, denim jeans and my shoes before brushing my hair and spiking it into a fauxhawk kinda thing and left. My father was still passed out on the couch, the stench of alcohol still present. I walked by as quietly as I could manage, trying not to wake him.

It only took my 15 minutes to get there. The bell was ringing just as I walked through the front doors. I went to my home room and took a seat. Four girls entered the room, eyes immediately drawn to me. They whispered to each other briefly before one walked over to me. "Hey, I'm Tayla." She spoke in a high-pitched, almost squeaky, voice. "Ryan." I replied."You new?" She asked, twirling a strand of her brown-blonde hair around her finger. "Obviously." She seemed a little taken back by my comment.

"Take your seats please." said the old, balding teacher boredly as he entered the room. "C'mon Tay." spoke a brunette girl. She walked away from me, flipping her hair in my direction. In all honesty, she didn't interest me. Girls in general didn't, actually. Yup, that's right; I'm gay. Loud and proud, baby. The final bell rang as a boy rushed into the classroom and to the desk in front of mine. "Mr Urie, are you going to be late every day?" The teacher asked, staring at him. "No sir; sorry."

Have you ever had everything go in slow motion? Your heart skip a beat? Only seeing that one person in a full room? Me either. But I imagine that if this was a movie, that'd would've happened. After the roll was called, the teacher just let the class do whatever. People got out of their seats the volume increasing dramatically. That Tayla chick walked over to the guy in front of me, sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Of course; the one guy to have possibly captured my interest, and he's as straight as a ruler. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Brendon]**

I kept seeing this guy, here, there, everywhere. I actually didn't know who he was; I just knew he was the new kid. I really didn't like having any involvement with the new kids, but because I was actually intelligent I knew that I would eventually get paired up with him for something. I walked into English, to see him sitting there again. The creepy part was that he kind of stared, whenever I walked into a room, only this time he smiled and looked down. Kind of weird for a guy to do... The role was called and I heard him answer to the name Ryan. Hmm, Ryan, I kind of liked that name, but jeez, why am I thinking about this? There's no point in me, thinking about a new kid.  
>The class went by in the blink of an eye. I pushed Ryan to the back of my mind, but he was brought back to focus when the teacher asked us to stay behind.<br>"Brendon, I know that you've already got a busy work load, but would you mind helping Ryan catch up on what we've worked on already this year?" the teacher asked. Ryan was looking down at his feet, like he either didn't want help or the special treatment.  
>"Yeah sure," I replied, kind of hoping that I could just get this over and done with, he was just the new kid.<br>"Can you also show him around a bit? I'm not quite sure he knows where everything is quite yet." And with that the teacher left, dumping the new kid on me.  
>"I'm Brendon," I said, kind of figuring I sounded like an idiot because the teacher had spoken my name. He mumbled his name back. I decided that maybe instead of standing there awkwardly, I should show him around. We had gone into lunch, so I thought the best I could do was introduce him to some people. He followed me like a little puppy dog to where we sat in the cafeteria.<br>Everyone at our table looked at me when we started walking towards them; Ryan was behind me so they didn't see him. They were waving at me when he peered over my shoulder and they stopped and looked at each other.  
>"Who's your little friend there?" Spencer asked curiously.<br>"Well, this is the new kid," I turned around to him, "Ryan was it?" he nodded, and I turned back to face the group, "Ryan," I confirmed.  
>"Looks a bit...scrawny," Jon criticized and Ryan looked down and observed himself, he opened his mouth in protest but then closed it shortly after.<br>"Where are you from Ryan?" Spencer questioned while encouraging us to sit down, we accepted this offer.  
>"Oh, I'm not from anywhere, I moved schools, that's all," he answered. Murmurs went through the group. Everyone then proceeded to eat their food, losing interest in Ryan. I guess he just started to fit in from then on.<br>Tayla walked up to me at lunch, I didn't like her, she was hot though, but she always acted even...weirder (?) when Ryan was around. She wedged her way in between me and Ryan, and although Ryan was deep in conversation with Spencer, she started flirting with me. I saw that Ryan turned his head in my direction, looked over her then went back into conversation with Spencer.  
>"Brendon, what's wrong?" Tayla asked.<br>I looked at her, eyes open in disbelief and tried to ignore her. Instead of taking the hint she put her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder. I had a feeling she was just about to kiss my cheek again when the bell rang. I stood up accidentally sending Tayla flying off the chair. Woops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever Since We Met**

**Chapter Three**

_Ryan's POV_

I don't know what Tayla's problem is. She kept giving me such dirty looks and was practically raping Brendon. I could barely contain my laughter when she fell off her chair. And, by the looks of it, so did everyone else. Spencer walked over as I began walking to class. "You off to music?" He asked. I nodded. "Cool, me too." So, we walked there together. "Is she always like that?" I asked once we were out of the cafeteria. "Tayla? Yeah, unfortunately." "Are her and Brendon together?" I just had to ask. Spencer nodded, then shook his head. "Sorta, but he can't stand her." Poor guy; who could?

10 minutes into the class, which was spent copying notes from the board, Brendon walked in and took a seat next to Spencer. "Thanks for saving me, man." He said with edge whilst glaring at Spencer. He just shrugged. "She's your problem, not mine." That look just got dirtier. "You gotta help me. She's crazy." He whisper-yelled the last part. Well, that was obvious. "You're the one who decided to go along with it." "You're not helping, Spen." Once again, Spencer just shrugged.

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence. Good thing it was the last for the day. The bell rang and everyone speedily packed up their things and raced out the door. Who could blame them? I walked out the door and towards the exit when Brendon grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, you busy?" He asked. I shook my head. "Today's the only day I'm free after school, and the teacher said I gotta help you catch up. You up for it?" "Sure." And with that, we were off to Brendon's house.

He lived in my street. Coincidence? Yeah, I think not. Or hope not; either way. Although we lived at opposite ends, but whatever. He shouted a quick 'hello' before we went up to his bedroom. The walls had posters scattering the walls. One that caught my attention immediately was the Beatles. "Nice posters." I commented. "Thanks." He replied half-heartedly, grabbing his school books. We had all out classes together. Another coincidence? Possibly.

Half an hour later and we were already bored. He'd given me a brief breakdown of what was happening in each subject (except music, cause 'it's such a bludge; we've never done anything ever in it.') It wasn't hard and wouldn't take long for me to catch me. Except maybe science; not my strong point. "I should probably be getting home now," I said, getting up, "thanks for the help." "No problem."

Five minutes and I'm standing outside my front door. Dad's car was in the driveway, meaning he was home. Let's just hope he wasn't shit-faced. I opened the door quietly, closing it behind myself. "Where the fuck have you been?" He slurred. Why can't I be lucky for one day of my life? Why? "A friend was helping me catch up with school work." He laughed. "Friend? As if you'd have a friend." I remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" "No." I answered quietly. "Now, I'm gonna ask again; where were you?" "I told you." "Are you talking back to me?" His voice boomed. I shook my head. His fist swung towards me. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It hit me right in the gut, causing me to hunch over, clutching it in pain. More hits, more pain. I ended up on the floor, fighting off tears. "You're so fucking weak." He told me, kicking me. "Faggot." He spat before finally ending the torture.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Brendon]**

I was meant to meet Ryan at the end of the street the next morning. I waited for about 20 minutes or so, he was a no show. Obviously thought he was too cool to hang out with anyone. I'd already missed the bus and figured I had to walk to school. Yay, for only just being on time.  
>I managed to make it to school just in time, although I didn't see Ryan anywhere, not until about halfway through the day when I saw him stumbling down the hall. No one really bothered to notice, everyone just pushed him to the side, and it seemed that nowadays, anyone who looked as bad as he did was an inconvenience. I know I probably looked weird when I ditched my bag and ran towards Ryan to try and help him get to a seat, but I didn't care, he was a friend.<p>

I managed to convince Ryan to go to the school nurse and get him calmed down and fixed up. He claimed that he fell down the stairs at home, but honestly, I didn't believe him. I managed to convince the nurse to let him go and lead him back to where I had left my bag. Shit, it was gone. Oh well.  
>"Ryan, will you please just tell me what happened?" I asked after about 15 minutes of awkward silence at lunch.<br>"Look, I can't tell you here," he mumbled. "Do you think it would be cool if I was able to stay at yours for the next few nights though?" I nodded, it was the least I could do for him, especially if there was shit going down at his house.  
>The worst thing that probably happened that day went as follows:<br>We were sitting around at lunch, just joking around and Tayla decided to show up. This was the first I had seen of her all day, shock horror, honestly. The first thing she saw were the bruises on Ryan's face. She proceeded to run up and hug him and be all over him. The next thing was when she turned to me and said:  
>"Brendon, can we please talk..." she looked around, "alone?" I nodded and she dragged me off by the wrist.<br>"What is it now Tayla?" I asked, bored out of my brains and actually knowing what was going to happen.  
>"I don't think what we have is going to work out," she said bluntly and walked off after flipping her hair in my face. I saw it coming, honestly and next, I knew she would end up all over Ryan, typical of her...and any of her friends really.<br>She headed over to Ryan and sat in his lap, I decided I would just go off to the side and watch. I could see he was uncomfortable; he was just too polite to push her off.

The day ended as quick as it began and as soon as I bothered to notice I found myself waiting outside the front gate for Ryan. He slowly came up and we started walking together. I knew that he probably wasn't going to tell me, but I decided to take a shot anyway.  
>"Ryan, what really happened?" I asked.<br>"It's too hard to explain," he replied. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.  
>"Please?"<br>I heard him sigh and figured he finally decided to tell me. "My dad's an alcoholic. When he gets drunk, he's really violent." He looked down and I swear I almost saw him start crying. The next few minutes were spent in silence until we got to my house.  
>"Mum! Dad! I have a friend staying over!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Ryan's POV_

After saying hello to his family, we headed towards his room. "Why did he hit you?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him it was because I was with him. "I-I didn't clean up." I lied. He looked at me for a few seconds, as if doubting me. "That's it?" He asked, daring me to say more. I nodded. "Dude, that sucks." More silence. "Why don't you leave?" "I have nowhere to go." I answered. "Your mum?" "She walked out on us when I was young. I barely even remember her." "Shit, I'm sorry." I shrugged. He pulled me into a hug. It was only short though. He then continued to hid bedroom, me following.

"Is Tayla always like that?" I asked, as we sat on his bed. "Pretty much, yeah. She'll probably drop you in a week or two." "Oh, thank god!" I exclaimed. He chuckled a little. God, his laugh, his voice... "Yeah, good for you. She'll come back for me." He shuddered in disgust. "Why not just say no?" "Oh yeah, 'cause it's just that easy." He rolled his eyes at me. "Uhh, why?" "Well, in case you haven't noticed, she's crazy." I laughed a little. "Not kidding. I tried saying no once and she started crying and screaming at me. Not a pretty scene. It's easier to just say yes." Wow, she was a fucking nut.

"Just make her stop liking you." I told him. "How am I gonna do that?" He asked. I shrugged. I hadn't thought that far ahead. He was looking around, as if in thought. That's when his eyes settled on me. "Yes?" I asked after a few seconds of his staring. "Hi Ryan." He smiled, scheming. "What?" I asked. "I need to ask a favour." Then he smiled this fucking amazing smile. I swear to god I melted. "What is it?" "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." I replayed that a few times in my head, seeing if I got it right. I even asked him to repeat it, just to be sure.

"You're gonna pretend to be gay?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't think of anything else. I've tried almost everything. So, would you?" He gave me puppy eyes, and that pretty much sealed the deal. "Sure. I'd probably do the same thing if it were me." "Thanks." He hugged me again, smiling. He really has to stop that. I hugged back before pulling back quickly. This kid liked hugs...not that I'm complaining. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

[**Brendon]**

I couldn't believe that I had thought of this. I was wondering if anyone would be able to see through it, but, I guess I didn't exactly look as manly as my brothers. It might work.  
>My parents were cool with him staying at my house for a few nights, but I didn't quite understand why Ryan's dad would hit him for something so petty. He'd explained to me that he was mostly drunk, seeing as we needed to know each other a bit better to pull off this facade. But really? Don't you have to somehow aggravate someone a lot for them to start abusing you when they're drunk? I don't know, I wasn't really interested in finding out what his father was like either.<br>But what surprised me was that my parents were cool, with me, having a guy stay over. Maybe they secretly thought I was gay, but whatever.

The next day rolled around and we made it to school. We were just outside the gates when I pulled at his arm and turned towards him.  
>"What do you think everyone will think when they see us walking down the hall hand in hand?" I asked. Ryan shrugged and grabbed my hand. He was new, so obviously he wouldn't care what people thought about the situation. It felt awkward holding a guy's hand, just weird.<br>We walked down the hallway and my, my did a lot of people look. It was like being a science experiment. I heard whispers, following us. I didn't want to look back, I just continued looking forward, being proud of my fake gayness.

It was when we got to class that questions were going around, especially from Tayla, but I tried my best to ignore her. I got a text about halfway through English from Ryan.  
>"Hey, there's a lot of talking going on. Still wanna go through with this?" he asked. I texted back "Yes, what other option do I have, even now she's still staring at me."<p>

It got to lunch and we were holding hands again. When Tayla showed up was when things started to get real awkward. She sat down in front of us and I leant over toward Ryan.  
>"Put your arm around my waist," I whispered and he looked at me in disgust. Seriously, this kid didn't know anything about relationships.<br>"Just do as I say and put your arm around my waist," after the second go, he understood and did what I said. Tayla just sat there staring at us, more directly me.  
>"So, when did you turn gay?" She asked.<br>"I don't think that's any of your business," Ryan replied for me.  
>"Look Tayla, honestly, you have no right to know. Just because your personal life is publicized everywhere, doesn't mean I want mine to be," I responded.<br>"It's funny, because the last time we kissed, I knew you weren't gay," she said bluntly eyeing my off like I had something to hide.  
>"Your point being?" I asked back.<br>"Have you actually kissed a guy?" she asked. She was really trying to get it out of me.  
>"uhhh, yes. I have a boyfriend don't I?" I responded. She looked at me blankly and there was only one other thing I could do, I grabbed Ryan's face in mine and I kissed him.<br>It wasn't anything like I expected, mostly, because Ryan kissed me back. I heard someone start clapping in the cafeteria, and then another until the whole cafeteria was clapping and I pulled away from Ryan, still breathing heavily.  
>"Wow," I whispered and he just smiled at me in a strangely adoring way. I turned back to Tayla and saw her face going red and then she started to cry. As soon as the first tear rolled down her face, she got up and ran out of the room, leaving the cafeteria applauding us, and me wondering what the hell I just did.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ryan's POV

Tayla was challenging Brendon, as if she didn't believe him. She just stared blankly. He turned to me, grabbing my face and pushing his lips to mine. Honestly; it was amazing. I kissed back instantly, which surprised him a little. But hey, gotta make it believable. That's what I was trying to tell myself anyway. It seemed to last forever, but was probably more like a minute. Damn. People began clapping, but all I could really think about was the feeling of Brendon's lips on mine. It was nice, something I wanted to feel a lot more.

Brendon pulled away, us both breathing a little heavily. "Wow." He whispered. Meanwhile, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Tayla ran off, crying. Ha! Brendon looked a little confused, deep in thought. I kept my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "You ok?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't seem all there.

It was after school, and I was waiting for Brendon by his locker. Tayla walked by, giving me the dirtiest look. "You better watch it. He'll come back to me soon enough. And then I'll make you sorry for stealing him from me." Then she was gone. I rolled my eyes. That girl was crazily delusional. "Stupid fucking maths teacher. She's got it out for me, I swear." I chuckled as Brendon practically ripped open his locker. He put his books inside, grabbed his stuff and closed it again with more force than necessary.

"Shall we go?" He held his arm out for me. "I believe we shall." We linked arms and walked out. "Did Tayla bother you?" He asked on our way. "Yeah; apparently you'll go running back to her and she'll make me sorry." He snorted. "She came up crying to me, begging me to realise I wasn't 'gay'. In other news, we're now the school fags." He gave a sarcastically enthusiastic thumbs up. I shrugged. It's essentially the same as it was at my last school. It was why I left; the bullying just got too bad. "It doesn't bother you?" He asked, surprised. "Not really." He gave me an odd look before changing the subject. "So, what do you want to do?" You. I just shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

[**Brendon]**

A few weeks passed and it was kind of weird being the school gay. But honestly I was starting to feel things towards Ryan. I don't know what it was, people kept on egging us to kiss, and we just did, it was almost as if it wasn't pretending for him. Which, I dunno, if he would come out and tell me he was gay, I'd be fine with it. But what, honestly, were the chances of that happening? This was all just a pretend thing, I kept on telling myself. But I wouldn't surprise myself if I was bi. I had no problem with gays or lesbians, some of them were the nicest people around.

Ryan had started hanging out with Spencer and co. a lot. It kind of made me jealous (again, those feelings, seriously.) But they had found something they had in common, music. They would occasionally jam and I had heard them, they sounded good. It made me wish I could play an instrument, but I was honestly too awkward for things like that.

Ryan and I were walking home one afternoon when the topic of the music thing came up.  
>"So, me and Spencer were looking at actually making something of the music stuff," he said, oh so casually. His voice almost made me melt like butter now. I really had to stop thinking of him like that. <em>This. Is. All. Pretend!<em> I screamed at the emotional side of my brain, but of course it didn't listen.  
>"Oh yeah, that sounds awesome," I responded, "I honestly think you guys will actually get somewhere with it. Even now youse sound awesome!" He smiled back at me.<br>"You really think so?" He said looking at me and raising his eyebrows. I nodded.  
>"Mhmm." He went and rambled on about how they were gonna find other members and such, but honestly, all I could think about was how I could be feeling like this...towards a <em>guy.<em>  
>We reached my house and we said goodbye and I walked slowly up to the door and opened it. I trudged up to my room and lay on my bed, wondering what the hell was going on with me. I knew that some guys would start questioning their sexuality in their teen years, but I honestly am straight. Well, I think I am. I rolled over to see my phone's light just dimming from getting a message, I thought I'd check it just for the sake of it.<br>"I just have to tell you this, I know there's no crowd or random bunch of school kids to look at us, but I really think you're amazing." It was from Ryan.

Honestly, if I wasn't straight and this all wasn't pretend, I'd probably turn gay for this guy.


	9. Chapter 9

_[Ryan] _

I sent Brendon a text while laying in my bed after spending almost an hour debating with myself about it. I had to let him know (very subtly, of course) how I was feeling. Before I chickened out, for the millionth time. I've wanted to tell him so many times, I've lost count. I'll come out and tell him eventually, in more ways than one.

I heard the slam of the door. Shit, dad was home. "George!" He yelled, almost incoherently. It was a bad day. I panicked, opening the window and climbing down the tree. I rushed down the street to Brendon's house. I knocked on his door. "Oh, hey Ry." He answered with a smile. "What's up?" "Can I stay tonight?" I asked. His smile dropped a little and he nodded. "My parents just went out, but they'll be here soon." He told me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

We went up to his room. "Your dad hits you more than occasionally, doesn't he?" Brendon asked after a while. He seemed a little hesitant, as if he was scared to ask. I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "He's an alcoholic. Has been since my mum left when I was young." I told him quietly. Brendon was by my side, arms wrapping around me. Tears spilt down my cheeks silently. "Hey, it's ok." Brendon hushed soothingly, wiping the tears gently with his thumb. "He can't hurt you here, it's ok. I promise."

His lips touched my cheeks softly and briefly. If it wasn't for the tingling feeling it left, I would've thought I was imagining it. I gave him a small watery smile; it was all I could manage. "C'mon, let's do something fun." He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the lounge room. "Sit." He told me. I did as he said with a salute and quiet "yes sir." He pulled out a few dvds, handed them to me and told me to pick one out. He then ran into the kitchen. That boy has too much energy.

The movies were Nightmare before Christmas, Alice in Wonderland, Juno and Mulan. He came back with popcorn and oreos (with the milk, of course). "My god, it doesn't take that long to decide." He chuckled. "You sure you're straight, Bren?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the movies. "They're good." He said with a glare. "Oh, I know." "How would you?" He asked. I looked back down at the movies. "Ryan, are you gay? Like, actually?"


	10. Chapter 10

**[Brendon]**

I sat there waiting for an answer…I mean surely, he wasn't, but I was being dead serious. He looked around and laughed nervously a little. I wasn't sure what was meant by this.  
>"Well….?" I hinted at him, trying to get him to tell the truth. The smile was wiped from his face.<br>"I…uhh…" He scratched the back of his head. I knew it. He totally was gay!

"Nevermind…I'm guessing you are. Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. Ryan was starting to look uncomfortable. I sat there…waiting for an answer, then all of a sudden, he just got up and left.

We didn't speak for ages, probably months, I kind of lost track of the time. Everyone had just assumed that we had broken up…which I guess you could call the technical term for it. Since this had happened, Tayla was back all over me.

"Oh Brendon, I knew you weren't gay!" That's what she said when she found out Ryan and I weren't talking. Personally, I still thought it was none of her bloody business. The day slowly went by, Tayla at my side…me ignoring her. It seemed like everything was back to how it was, and then I noticed, it pretty much was. Ryan wasn't anywhere to be seen.

As soon as the final bell had gone, I'd left the building, completely ignoring what Jon and Spencer were trying to call out to me. I walked home and down to the end of the street to where Ryan lived. I slowed down as I approached the front of his house. I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing out the front. Ryan was lying on the sidewalk, looking barely conscious. His face was bloodied and bruises were starting to show up on his arms and legs. His nose looked broken, his lips bleeding. I rushed down to his side, not knowing what I should do or think. I heard him mumble something and immediately put my ear to his mouth. His voice was just a whisper, but I managed to understand.  
>"Save me."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_[Ryan]_

I knew I'd ruin it. It was doomed before it even began. He's straight; always will be. It's not like I could've changed him. God, I'm so stupid. And now he'll never talk to me again...great. He'll stay away from the fag; wouldn't want to catch gay. Fuck.

Tayla was back to throwing herself at him. It made me sick. I couldn't sit there anymore, not just because of her. I went to sitting in the library, immersing myself with books as a distraction. I had to take my mind off him. It was pathetic, the way he was always on my mind. How I regretted letting him know. I miss him.

"Faggot!" My dad called, walking out into the hallway. I was walking up the stairs; I couldn't avoid him. I turned around to face him. "Yeah?" "Where the fuck's my alcohol, boy?" I shrugged. "It was here before; where'd it go?" He glared at me, as if I'd done something with it. "Did you drink it?" I asked timidly. "I think I'd fucking remember drinking it, you fuckwit."

"Obviously not." I muttered under my breath. Big mistake. "What gives you the fucking right to talk shit like that to me?" He roared, picking up an old vase of my mother's and throwing it at me. I ducked to avoid it, the broken pieces showering me. During this time, he ran over and began beating every bit of my he could get to; kicking, punching, scratching, screaming. I just took it.

It felt like hours before it finished. He walked out, leaving the door wide open. I began coughing, but it felt wet in my mouth. I looked to find blood. Shit. I basically crawled down the stairs, being unable to walk. Every bone and muscle in my body ached, and I was trying so hard to keep the tears back. The pain was almost unbearable.

I crawled out the door, but only made it to the sidewalk before collapsing, having no energy left. I could barely keep my eyes open, being so physically exhausted. I don't know how long I'd been lying there for, but I heard footsteps running in my direction.

They stopped when they reached me, kneeling down. I looked up to see Brendon, looking worried. "Help." I managed to get out. He leant down, his ear to my mouth. "Save me." I whispered before passing out, my body finally giving up.

I woke up in a bland, white room. A beeping noise filled my ears, a strong smell in my nose. I was still extremely sore. "Ryan!" Someone exclaimed, jumping from their seat; the screeching was loud in the almost silent room. I cringed. "You're alright!" They wrapped their arms around me in a gentle hug. "What happened?" My voice sounded croaky and rough. "I found you on the sidewalk. You looked horrible!" "Oh, thanks." Even in this state, I'm still a sarcastic smart ass. "Your dad?" He asked, but he already knew. I nodded, ignoring the pain I still felt.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said, quietly, still holding onto me. I put my arms around him too. He crawled onto the bed and lay beside me, not letting go. Yeah, I'm pretty ok with this. I looked at him to find him staring back. Before I knew what I was doing, our lips connected.


	12. Chapter 12

_-Brendon-_  
>I sat around my house waiting for any messages from Ryan. I knew his father wouldn't take it well, but he had to stupid place. After the accident two weeks ago, enough was enough. We'd officially started dating and I managed to tell my parents. They were fine with it. Weird right? I told them what Ryan was going through and they'd agreed to take him in...as long as we didn't do...stuff.<br>Bing!  
>I'd gotten a message.<br>"All packed and ready to go! :) hope you have a bed ready for me ;)"  
>I smiled and went downstairs, out the door and onto the footpath to see him walking down the street. I ran up to him and grabbed his suitcase.<br>"how'd you manage to get out in one piece?" I asked. I knew it wouldn't have been that easy.  
>"he wasn't home...I got everything packed as fast as I could," he replied nervously. We reached my house and I opened the door for him and lead him to a room under the house.<br>"so here's your room," I said, opening the door to reveal a reasonably sized room with a made up double bed and a closet. "there's your own bathroom down here as well and..." Before I could finish my sentence Ryan had his lips on mine. I dropped the suitcases and moved my arms around his waist. He moved his hands up through my hair and we slowly moved towards the bed. He took his lips off mine and smiled at me playfully and pushed me onto the bed. I smiled back at him and he moved to straddle me. He put is face close to mine.  
>"thank you so much," he whispered before putting his lips to mine. It started of soft and sweet and then became more passionate. I rolled over so I was on top of him and he started unbuttoning my shirt.<br>I removed my lips from his and rolled over onto my back, breathing heavily.  
>"We can't do that stuff, Ryan," I said with my breathing becoming more normal. I rolled over onto my left side to face him, but he was looking at the roof.<br>"Then what do you want?" He asked, sounding somewhat hurt.  
>"I want you, but...just not now, not here," I responded. Wow, I never in my life had imagined saying this to a guy...who was my boyfriend.<br>He turned his head to face me. He smiled at me. I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not, but this boy's smile just made me want to melt.

I heard my mother come home and I was still downstairs with Ryan.  
>"Brendon! Where are you? Is Ry-" she'd walked into the room where Ryan had fallen asleep with his head on my chest. She looked at us in awe before starting a new sentence. "oh my," she said, still in awe, "dinner will be ready at 8, okay?" I nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her.<br>I looked down to Ryan who was so peaceful. I took in every feature. I moved my arm from his waist and patted his head. He seemed to notice and stir in his sleep, but he didn't wake. He began to mumble in his sleep.  
>"Brendon, I really lo-" and he sneezed. Apparently sneezing wakes him up.<br>"Morning sleepyhead," I said with a smile on my face. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and proceeded to give me a very sarcastic look. I moved my head down to his and gave him a quick kiss, that he didn't want to be so quick. I pulled away and he looked disappointed.  
>"c'mon, we have to help my mother make dinner," I said and he groaned.<br>"one thing," he said, pulling me back before I could get up from the bed, "sleep with me here tonight?" He asked.  
>"fine," I replied after seconds of the puppy dog face that made my heart melt. I got up and helped Ryan off the bed he gave me a quick hug and followed me upstairs to help my mother.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_[Ryan]_

We had a family dinner. I hadn't had one of those since before my mum left. To say I felt awkward was a major understatement. His parents, Boyd and Grace, asked me so many questions about school and life and stuff like that. It was more of an interrogation than dinner, really. We, afterwards, retreated back to my room with Brendon's pick of movies. Word to the wise; never let him pick. You'll regret it all night long.

We **were** cuddled up to the Little Mermaid before the ball of energy decided to jump up and sing his lungs out. "Why do I know you?" I asked, shaking my head to myself. He jumped onto the bed before me, smiling. "Because you love me." He kissed me softly before jumping back up and resuming his singing. "Or we won't have a romantic moment, that's cool too." He laughed. "But we did." "Hush you." I told him. He zipped his lips closed, sitting back down next to me. I noticed the song was over. "No more movies." I told him sternly, fake glaring to add. "Yes sir." He saluted, using the remote to turn it off.

"You're a good singer." I told him cuddling back up to him, my head on his shoulder and my arms around him. "Thanks." His arms wrapped around me too. "We're looking for a singer for our band." I commented. "Oh yeah?" I nodded. "That's nice." I poked him in the ribs. "Ow." He pouted. "That hurt, baby." " 'M sorry." I kissed over the spot I'd hurt. "You're a wuss. Anyway, wanna join?" "I'd love to." Oh, the things his smiles did to me. Man, I wanted to jump him there and then. "I'm sleepy." He told me, pushing me lightly off his shoulder and laying down after taking his jeans off. "Come, sleep." He held his arms out wide. I stripped mine off too before laying in his arms. "Goodnight baby." He kissed my cheek. "G'night." I snuggled in close and was asleep before I knew it.


End file.
